fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asmodium Kartel
, Niru Amarugatian'na; lit. "Sinister Killer of Exorcist Mages") Definitive Demon (絶対の悪魔, Zettai no Akuma) Highest Rakshasa King (至高羅刹天王, Shikou Rasetsuten'ō) (Self-proclaimed) Asmodium the Wrathful (瞋恚のアスモデアン, Shini no Asumodeanu) Hellfire Prince (業火王子, Gōka Ōji) Gelverathragnus ( , Geruveratoragunusu; lit. "Inheritor of the Seven Deadly Vices") Muscle-Brained Demon (筋肉脳が鬼, Kin'niku Nōgaki) (By various individuals in Tartaros) |race= Demon ( ) |gender= Male |age= 400+ |height= 7'5" (18.5690 cm) |weight= 270 lbs (122.47 kg) |birthday= October 25th |eyes= Crimson-Velvet |hair=Black (with a Dark-Brown and Lavender Hue) |blood type= AB+ |affiliation= Tartaros |previous affiliation= Unknown Kingdom in the West |mark location= Upper Left Forearm |occupation= Member of the New Nine Demon Gates Dark Mage |previous occupation= Wandering Demon King |team= New Nine Demon Gates |previous team= None |partner= Noirlok Salo (Occasionally) |previous partner= None |base of operations= Cube II |status= Active |relatives= (Creator) Solomon Jerunellos ("Master", Deceased) |counterpart= None |magic= Black Arts (Arcanemagoria, Praesepe Magic, Living Magic, Death Magic) Telepathy Fire Magic |curse= Vices of the Archdevil (Diabolical Creed, Umbral Masquerade, Solomon's Embrace, Tartarus Bindings, Phantasmal Morgana, Ars Goetia) |weapons='Apollyon-Raum' ( , Aporīon Romu; lit. "Great Defiler of the Virtuous") Vocem Iniuria ( , Bōkemyu Inēyuria; Latin for "Demonic Oppression", Japanese for "August Right of the Evil Kings") |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= No }} Asmodium Kartel (アスモデアン·カルテル, Asumodeanu Karuteru), alternatively known as Beleth Solomon (ベレス·ソロモン, Beresu Soromon) during his kingship, is a high-ranking Demon and one of the few that's considered to be a first-generation — created by the infamous Dark Mage, , in order to see who can kill him. Initially affiliated with an unknown kingdom he once had dominion over, he later joins Tartaros after its destruction. Due to his incredulous powers and the myriad of curses under his belt, he's considered to be one the guild's more powerful members; this led to him being handpicked by Kraken Bonez — the current "Underworld King" (冥王, Meiō), to be one of its elites. This is rather fitting, given his previous occupation and actions. Out of all the members within the guild, Asmodium is considered to be infamous for a multitude of traits he's exhibited; this garnered him many titles by various individuals, both inside and outside of the guild. Some of them include: "Evil Ruler of One-Thousand Phantoms" (千邪鬼の暴君, Senjaki no Bōkun) for his signature skill at manipulating various types of spiritual bodies for his benefit, once using it to conquer an entire army in a single day, "Hellfire Prince" (業火王子, Gōka Ōji) — his use of flames being hotter than any other and known to be comparable to the flames of the underworld itself, and "Definitive Demon" (絶対の悪魔, Zettai no Akuma) — something given to him by Kraken in respect to his vast powers and inherited from Tartarus's . His most recognized, and probably his most infamous title is "Nihl Amalgathiana" ( , Niru Amarugatian'na; lit. "Sinister Killer of Exorcist Mages") — having killed a large amount of Exorcist Mages and showing his utter loathing of them, as they were partly responsible for making his life "a mess"; this in-turn deemed him their primary target, deeming Asmodium too dangerous to live. It's hypothesized that one of the reasons that the guild is considered to be incredibly dangerous is by his existence alone, his various feats and incredulous power being proof of this fact. Despite this, he's considered to be one of the guild's more "kinder" members, a statement ironic in-and-of itself. Appearance Something that's commented about Asmodium is regal appearance, something that's lacking in other Demons and Etherious alike; it's something that he prides himself in as he believes that it matches the destiny his creator had set for him. It's one of things that he boasts about, even to this day, and something that various individuals find to either be mesmerizing or intimidating. This was one of the various reasons that he was able to rule over a kingdom that he inherited from its predecessor, one noted to be "less regal" than him. In a sense, Asmodium is the type that "matches his role perfectly" — even if it was unintended. Strangely, Asmodium is more humanoid for an Etherious whilst inheriting traits from an actual Demon; this would make others believe that he's a hybrid of the two races, even though such a thing is considered to be impossible. He's known to be very tall in the eyes of other humans, towering over most with ease; he also possesses a handsome face which is able to woo most in the similar manner to and a fierce stare unlike any other, causing those to look to lose the will to defy his very existence. Having a very bulky and muscular body with toned arms, legs, back, neck, and frontal area — possessing his own set of abs, he has silky smooth and tanned skin. It's noted that such a trait was something he was naturally born with and something he doesn't have to take care of, remaining in the same state despite what he goes through. The tone of his body is hidden underneath his clothing, thus causing others to believe that he's scrawny despite his incredible height. His naturally smooth dark-colored hair is carefully parted towards the right in a messy fashion. Like all Demons, he possesses the typical traits associated with them such as sharp pointy ears, claws, and elongated canines. Something that's only seen on his neck and extending downward are purple patterned markings; what these markings entail are unknown, but they're related to certain aspects of his power, glowing crimson whenever he employs a Curse or goes into his Etherious Form. Asmodium doesn't wear many outfits, but those that he does wear are usually regal — further enhancing his theme as a ruler. He changes his clothing through curse power, one of his most ingenious usages of such an element; to him, appearances are important — reflecting how others initially view him. One of his most common outfits seen throughout the ages is during his time as ruler; it consists of a dark, red, white, and black tunic with a tattered cape that has purple skeletal claw-like pauldrons on each shoulder. It contrasts with the white boots that come towards below his knees and a thick belt is worn around his waist, which has a demonic horn-based design to it. It's complimented with a pair of white leather gloves, which are known to be very durable and said to be magic-proof; this makes it perfect for taking magical attacks barehanded. This is considered to be his most favored because it consists of all of his favorite colors and has a "tyrannical feel" to it, bolstering his demonic status and showing off the numeral years of his existence altogether. Such clothing can be repaired using his powers, being made from a special material suited for his needs and something that can manipulated freely; this means that his own clothing can become a weapon if he so chooses. He has piercings in his ears: two sets of silver duds on each ear and a crimson jeweled earring in the center-bottom. Personality Asmodium is described as many things, most of which tends to be negative and mostly associated with his demonic lineage; while some parts of his personage can be considered to be more tame than those of his brethren, they're still seen as somewhat flawed in the eyes of others — which causes him to be misunderstood at times, even when his intentions are clear. Strangely enough, even he admits that there some parts of himself that he needs to work out, but not in the way that people would expect it; such parts mainly go hand-and-hand in with his natural weaknesses, which he partially blames for his defeat, the death of one of his closest friends, and the eventual dethroning and destruction of the kingdom he was entrusted with. Though he has his rough moments, he's one that learns from his experiences and uses such to better himself as a person; this aspect is one the many that separate himself from the rest of his Demon and Etherious brethren — known to either lack any form of intelligence or being too stubborn to see past their errors and rely heavily on their hubris, the latter serving as one of their sources of their string of failures since their respective conception. It's often commented that this makes him "more human" than the rest of his kind, something he refutes at a constant — denying such a comparison with the very race he's had dominion over since time memorable. Typical of an Etherious, or any other Demon for that matter, Asmodium tends to show more of a sinister side — relishing in the thought of spreading chaos and instilling fear into the hearts of all; heartless, cruel, and a callous individual — he's known to use his power to conquer his enemies in droves, seeing it as an effective way of spreading his infamy across the continent, if not the globe. This is partially successful, as many are terrified of his very existence — so much so, that simply uttering his name is equivalent of casting an omen and bringing destruction to all that's foolish enough to say it. He commonly seen participating in various evil acts — regardless of its degrees, stating that "it's in my Asmodium nature to do so." In this sense, it's safe to assume that Asmodium has done pretty much every evil act known to mankind, thus can be considered to be the "worst of the worst". One of the various signature traits exuded is his evil grin, something he exudes in ecstasy whenever he take part in such things; such a grin is known to be terrifying and off-putting, magnifying his demonic features to great degrees and making him more fearful than originally conceived. It's often said that whenever he grins in such a fashion, it means bad news to those who are or about to be involved in the acts he's about to perform. Basically, the grin can be seen as another omen in-and-of itself. Despite the fearful disposition that people place him in, he's known to be quite the charmer as well; as he's naturally a handsome and well-bodied individual, he uses such traits to his advantage — using his "charms" to woo over the masses when necessary. He states that one of the reasons he sees humans as weak creatures is because they can easily be swayed by the slightest of traits and events, his handsomeness acting as testimony. He's usually seen performing poses and using catchphrases that's considered to be either lame or unoriginal when it comes from the mouths of others, yet seem right when he does it; again, his so-called "charms" come into play, otherwise it would be outright embarrassing. With such "charms" comes his vanity — something that can be seen as one of his major flaws; as he was created in such a way to emulate his current status, Asmodium takes high-pride in his looks — more so than any other Demon to-date. He believes that his looks help him achieve the goals he's set for himself, thus takes careful time to preserve them to the best of his abilities. While not overly-narcissistic, he possesses enough to be considered annoying at times; he's often seen looking at himself in a mirror for prolong periods whenever he's not on the job; he's also very sensitive whenever someone else compares themselves or someone else to him in a demeaning manner, acting childishly and proving that he's the better out of the two. He tends to be envious of others he believes to be either as handsome or more so than him, which leads to Asmodium acting out in a comical manner. Most importantly, as his looks are considered natural — he despises using artificial means to preserve them, believing that it will eventually more damage than good; in this sense, he takes the natural approach whenever he tries to perform upkeep on his person — using various methods using natural medicines and products. Despite his vanity and narcissism, he's aware of his limits and only shows such traits whenever he's not involved with something important; he's willing to get down and dirty, as he's used to performing everything by himself and knows that he will eventually be "cleansed" when given the chance. He's known to be a snappy dresser and knows much about human world fashion. Something that's considered to be a significant aspect of his being is his innate ability to lead those under him; Asmodium has often stated that from the time of his birth, he always felt that he should lead rather than follow the whims of others sans that of his creator. It's mostly denoted to his status as a higher-ranked Demon who's destined to rule over all things, something both himself and his creator are very much aware of — even if that latter didn't intend it to be such. Acting in a kingly manner, he tends to be very demanding and bossy — so much so that he's considered to be tyrannical in his rule; he also doesn't deal with disrespect to his position and insubordination very well, properly punishing the offenders in the most severe manner. He always tells others to bow before his presence, as anything less would be considered insensitive to his personage. Something that's considered to be intriguing is his philosophy concerning death, which goes in tandem with his kingly personage and demonic nature. A common fact is that all living beings are "something that is about to die" or "something that will one day die." If he decides that there is a "being that should die this moment" — something that tends to happen often, especially to those who incur his wrath, he will simply execute the sentence whilst disregarding their power or status. If it is an astute judgment synonymous to universal truth, or even a misrule during a drunken stupor, anything carried out by self-proclaimed "Highest Rakshasa King" (至高羅刹天王, Shikou Rasetsuten'ō), becomes the indisputable sentence of the king; this outlook makes him look like a flippant and fickle person, doing whatever he wants without regards to others, thus adding on to his tyrannical appearance that many people bestowed unto him. Aside from these traits, he's often noted that he possesses a charisma that makes him a natural born leader, something that's proven time and time again — seen as he can easily command groups and armies and excite the spirits of those around him; in all these cases, he was able to get these groups to work together to achieve a common goal usually his own, using their various individual traits to compensate for one another in an ingenious manner. The sheer fact that he's constantly dressed as a noble is another piece of evidence that he's destined to rule, as such beings who's donned said appearance were ones who people usually followed — something that can be attested to on many accounts. Something that only he is capable of, he's able to understand the mind and hearts of others easily, even if the person in-question doesn't outwardly show it; this is considered to be an important aspect of being a leader, as it allows a person to work with another much easily than initially conceived. This is a skill that separates true leaders from the ones who simply holds the position; during his time as king, he's known to lead his people through all kinds of tragedies — going from wars to famine to even natural disasters, always keeping their spirits high through a slew of facades he's created using the aforementioned skill whilst keeping his true personality hidden. Using his leadership skills, he's able to accumulate vast amount of knowledge in a brief amount of time; this serves something essential, helping him to improve on his areas in his leadership he finds to be lacking whilst ridding himself of anything he deems to be a weakness. Even when he's in Tartaros, his ability to command others is apparent — so much so that some of its members have often commented that he's fit to be the next "Underworld King", being competent and powerful enough for said position, in lieu his..... "tendencies". He prides himself in his leadership skills, more so than his own power — something that his kind is typically known for, thus can be considered another trait that separates him from the rest. Like his fellow kin, Asmodium is one that enjoys a good fight — having faced against a wide variety of opponents over the course of his lifetime. He finds that involving one's self in combat is the only known method for obtaining power in a short amount of time. He further elaborates that when one fights, their natural limitations are pushed to the brink, causing a sudden evolution thus leading to a certain increase in power — something any warrior or mage would agree with; since he's fought for a majority of his lifetime, leading to him gaining the power that's currently in his possession, it's obvious that he's a staunch believer in the "strong devours the weak" philosophy — something he follows with conviction. One of the reasons his kingdom was so feared during the time of his rule is because he imposed such a philosophy on not only those under his command, but the citizens he's ruled as well; however, this also caused many problems — some of which led to the early destruction of said kingdom. Such views go hand-in-hand with his belief of his right to rule over all, and states that in order to get what he wants in life, fighting is a necessity; using any other methods would be a sign of cowardice, thus Asmodium avoids all political and social matters — leaving such things to those serving him. Though he loves to fight, he tends to be selective on his opponents and often holds back to test their skills — only going all-out when they either pose to be a credible threat or earned his respect in some manner; whenever he fights, he tends to act in a sarcastic and condescending manner — looking down on them and uses various tactics such as psychological attacks and feints. While it may seem that he's doing such things purposely, it's part of his hidden agenda to bring out his opponent's latent potential to the surface, thus properly gauging their actual capabilities. It's said only a few have been able to push him to the brink, thus said handful have witnessed all that he's capable of. The one thing he despises are weak opponents — as they are reminders of the weaknesses that the Demon has had or is still in possession of. Somewhat in a symbolic manner, he kills such opponents with aggression, believing that it's a sign that his flaws will eventually meet the same fate. Asmodium had once stated to Kraken and Noirlok that he's known to be an aggressive hard-hitting fighter, using brute strength and sheer power to dominate his foes; to this end, all magics and curses under his possession are geared towards this to some extent and one can properly tell how he'll strike down his enemies. Fittingly enough, his title as the "Muscle-Brained Demon" (筋肉脳が鬼, Kin'niku Nōgaki) — something he doesn't care for, properly fits such a fact. It's rare that he strategizes during battle, but when he does — it mainly utilizes the environment in-tandem with any given openings the opponents might reveal, turning their own power against them, thus gaining the upper hand using the least amount of movements. In battle, it's a known fact that Asmodium tends to be reckless — opting pure offensive techniques and stratagems over defense; this is because he has a strong belief in his power, thus can remain unscratched regardless of the situation. This level of arrogance tends to be his downfall at times, leading him to underestimate the opponent even when he's trying to get a proper read on what they can truly muster. In turn, he gets injured for most parts — a phenomenon that tends to startle him at times; however, he quickly laughs at this because he knows that his opponents are worthy enough for him to unveil his true powers. In a sense, him being injured is seen as an excuse for him to stop holding back and take the fight more seriously. It's rare for Asmodium to experience the sensation of pain and injury because of his incredible durability and power accumulated over the many centuries since his conception; while such sensations have pretty much the same connotation with others, it's considered to mean multiple things to him. For one, it can also be seen as a sign of his flaws — something that he's trying to rid himself of at all costs, not only because it gets in the way of his goal of becoming the "strongest Demon in existence" but it's also a sign that he can be killed by another — something proven to be factual when he was defeated and almost killed by a Devil Slayer who's responsible for dethroning him and destroying the very domain he's inherited and ruled over since time memorable. He tends to have mixed feelings whenever he's injured, only acting in a certain manner depending on who's injured him. He's noted that although the concepts of injury and pain are necessary at gaining power, the body recognizing its limits — evolving in response to get over such things and reach new heights of power, it's also seen as a setback as it limits his fighting capabilities to a certain extent — specifically, how long he can last in a battle with either multiple opponents or those of his calibre or stronger. Thus, he constantly trains himself in the harshest of conditions and face the strongest of opponents in order to get over his limits and constantly evolve as a Demon. It's because of this that he's one of the strongest of Zeref's creations and a top-tier member of Tartaros. As most Demons rely on their level of power — believing its enough to overwhelm all that stands in their way, Asmodium sees past such a flaw and constantly push himself to be the best; this makes him a hard worker, despite his arrogance, vanity, and the rest of his flawed traits he currently possesses and shares with his demonic brethren. Like all Demons, Asmodium is infamous for his anger — which is somewhat linked to his immense power; the angrier he gets, the more powerful he becomes. His anger is known to be legendary, as he's known to utterly annihilate all things that incur his wrath and goes through a dramatic transformation in which his power surpasses all others, even if its for a mere moment. It seems that his anger rises to its absolute peak when his authority is challenged by another, when he's looked down upon, when his master and creator are both ridiculed in some manner, or when he's face-to-face with an Exorcist Mage. Such anger tends to be his defining sin and because of that, earned him the moniker of "Asmodium the Wrathful" (瞋恚のアスモデアン, Shini no Asumodeanu). Even as an inheritor of the seven deadly sins, wrath seems to be his most prominent one — surpassing his prideful nature by leaps and bounds, something else he's well-known for. Though he has control over his emotions, there are times where it gets the better of him — which tends to cloud his judgment and make mistakes he could've avoided. While most demons like Grados Lokrien disregard emotions entirely — seeing it as a weakness in-and-of itself and the source of errors that are easily made, leading to failures occurring, Asmodium has mixed feelings about them — not unlike his views of injury and pain. He's stated that emotions also help identify one's weaknesses, which allows the individual to work on them in due time; not only that, some emotions can bring out an individual's potential — using himself as an example, growing more powerful as he consumes himself with rage and reverting to a more primal demonic part of himself. In that sense, such views are other points that makes him individualistic amongst his demon kin and fashion to him to more "human". In short, while Asmodium has humanistic traits — making him seem a bit closer to the race, he's still a Demon at his core — bound by the same principles and traits that most of them share. Though he doesn't show it, he does care for his demonic brethren — helping them out when necessary; in fact, one of the reasons he joined Tartaros is because he wanted to know more about his kin who were molded by the very same creator. It seems that he doesn't see them as tools, but more of an extended family — somewhat ironic, as Demons don't consider each other family, having little to care or understanding of the word. Asmodium has inherited a lot from his former friend/previous "master", including the wisdom to see the world in a different manner; this makes him much smarter than other Demons, even though he doesn't show it often because of his reliance on his strength and his other flaws getting in the way. History Asmodium's past is unlike that of any other Demon, leaning more towards being human if anything; this is mainly due to the various roles he played in meddling in human affairs, something that interests none of his other brethren — as their interests were either complete destruction of their surroundings and reigning supreme over all other creatures they deemed to be "weak" or fulfilling the wishes of their , in his quest for his own demise. However, his beginnings were something he shares with the rest of his kind — alluding to his Etherious status. As one of the myriad of Demons that was artificially created, he was born from a Grimoire — one with an usual texture, being more of a puzzle than an actual book; the complexity and design of a book the Demon is born from alludes to their given power. Because Asmodium's book was so advanced, something that was unintended on his creator's part, he was noted to have conceived a great deal of power — putting him above the rest of the creations shortly after; despite this, he wasn't considered to be the most powerful — something reserved for . On the orders of his creator, he used all the power at his disposal to kill the Dark Mage; due to the man's immortality, he was unable to kill him like he desired thus was abandoned like the rest of his kind soon after, having been deemed "a failure". Left all alone with nothing but his incredulous powers, the clothes on his back, and the mentality of "Return to Zeref!" — something shared by the rest of his demonkind, he decided to travel the world to find ways to assert his authority over others whilst gaining even more power to complete the mission unintentionally implanted to him by his creator. After spending some centuries traveling and gathering knowledge and power from various civilizations he's either destroyed or subjugated, he eventually met the other human whom he's shown deep reverence and respect for: Solomon Jerunellos, the first known wielder of Lesser Key of Solomon, from which his name is derived — a powerful magic that allowed him to subjugate a horde of powerful Demons to his whim, thus becoming unmatched by any other in his time and seen as one of the most feared mages the magical world has ever known. Through unknown circumstances, the two fought for a total of seven days and nights without rest; even when Asmodium had the upper hand on various accounts, he was still defeated by the power of the magic — mainly due to it being specifically tailored to handle any and all Demons, regardless of their power or skill. Soon after, the Demon under the thrall of the magic's power, becoming subservient to his new "master". However, Asmodium had partially decided to follow this man — seeing him as an exact replica of his creator. During this period of his life under servitude of his new master, Asmodium had learned many things from Solomon — some of which included the meaning of human life, the various issues in modern times, the importance of bonds, etc. Each new lesson Asmodium was being taught had eventually expanded his formerly close-minded horizon, allowing him to see life in a different light. He gained something that no other Demon would hope to possess, deeming said quality as a "useless concept": wisdom. Such wisdom became handy for Asmodium later on, helping him to improve on the flaws pointed out to him by his new master and helping him to develop his desire to "return" to his creator. It's been admitted by Asmodium that the time he spent with Solomon was something he'll remember for the rest of his life; though he was a Demon, Solomon treated him like he was human, which he initially found to be insulting — but later appreciated, as it allowed the Demon to understand why humans are the way they are. Though most of the times were rather stressful and dull because of all the work that Solomon handed to him, there were instances where he had fun. Many years later, Solomon's kingdom was on the verge of destruction; it had entered a war with another unknown kingdom of equal standing and power, the cause being unknown. However, it's hinted that it may allude to Solomon's growing power, becoming great enough to influence, and subsequentially dominate all other nations on the continent — becoming an unchallenged superpower in and of itself. It's here where Asmodium gains his great ire for all things related to Devil Slayer Magic and where he becomes more protective of his fellow demonic brethren, and later, those under his rule. Due to Solomon's use of Demons as a weapon being world renown, the kingdom had taken extra measures to ensure that they could overwhelm such a great force; they hired Devil Slayers far and wide to help exterminate such forces under the false pretense that Solomon himself was "under their thrall". As Devil Slayers are known to be affiliated with various religious groups and organizations, thus naturally inclined to eliminate all threats and influences they deemed "too hazardous", they aligned with the enemy nation out of sympathy — wanting to "help" Solomon whilst being ignorant to what's really going on. They were merely pawns in the ruler's attempt to overthrow Solomon, eliminating any threat to his dominance of Ishgar. In various battles — some of which were led by Asmodium himself on the orders of Solomon, there were numerous losses for both sides; however, most of said losses for Solomon were caused by the Devil Slayers. One-by-one, Asmodium watched as many of his demonic and human brethren fell at the hands of these Devil Slayers, which only incited the anger towards such a group. Near the war's end, during the battle between Solomon and the opposing kingdom's ruler — due to a ruse set by the latter, Solomon's life was ended by the hands of the Devil Slayers he's hired. Asmodium, witnessing the death of the master he's served for many years, sent him into a rage — unlocking his Etherious form, gaining more power, and going on an uncontrollable rage — killing a great number of Devil Slayers and the opposing king soon after. After awakening from his berserker state and comforting the man he considered to be his "only friend", he decided to bury him outside of the kingdom he ruled — erecting a memorial in his honor. Soon after, he decided to use the wisdom he gained whilst under Solomon's servitude to re-build the very kingdom his friend had tenure over for quite some time. In the years following the war's end and Solomon's death, Asmodium has gained even more power and wisdom than prior; his name became well-known throughout the continent, and despite his somewhat despotic and arrogant nature — was beloved by his people. He used his wisdom, knowledge, and power to vastly improve the kingdom and spread its influence throughout the continent. Though it has went to war with other nations for various reasons, its always reigned victorious — gaining many spoils that was used to improve its condition as a result. Asmodium himself had received numerous challenges from various beings, including Angels, Archmages, Knights, Warriors, Martial Artists, and on occasions, beings related to the Gods themselves. In all instances, he emerged victorious — growing ever more powerful with each fight, as per the nature of his demonic heritage. This alerted the auspices of the Devil Slayer, seeing him as more and more of a threat since their last encounter — blaming him for the death of many of their kin; though some banded together and challenged him, seeing how they'll have the advantage in magic typing and large numbers — this proved to be moot as he killed them in droves, seeing it as the perfect punishment for causing great deal of harm for his brethren and the sole reason for his former master's death. It reached a point where all Devil Slayers sought him as their number one target for elimination, claiming that he's an "evil that must be exorcised by any means" — which is partially true, given his innate nature and the way he handles affairs dealing with war and combat — causing as much death and destruction as possible. For many years during his term as king — a position he firmly believes that's rightfully fits him, there have been many assassination attempts made on his life by Devil Slayers — all of which had evidently failed and resulted in their subsequent demise at his hand. During this interval, he was able to further increase both his power and influence; it was such that the other countries that weren't conquered by him had requested the aid of said Devil Slayers, who agreed to help — seeing how it was a chance to firmly get rid of someone they've deemed a nuisance for so long. As the way between the allied nations and Asmodium's enhanced military might began, both sides had suffered severe casualties and induced utter bedlam upon the continent, nearly destroying many forms of life. Near its end, when both sides were at its weakest from all the fighting and dwindled to a fraction of their strength they initially began with, the Devil Slayers concocted a plan to put an end to Asmodium's life whilst de-throning him; it's unknown what the details of such a plan were, as Asmodium suffered some form of amnesia from the event, but it's hinted that it had to do with turning his own forces against him — subsequentially driving him out, where he was alone and having their greatest Devil Slayer in Devil Synchronization do battle with him. Though the plan succeeded, with Asmodium "downfall" and his once-great kingdom inherited from his friend falling into ruins and losing all of its power, he still survived through sheer willpower — temporarily going into hiding. During such an interval for recovery, he eventually ran into Kraken Bonez — the current "Underworld King" of the infamous guild of Demons, Tartaros; using this chance to recuperate his strength at the Hell's Core II that's been recently installed after the last one was destroyed, he agreed to join the guild — seeing it as a means to bide his time to strike back at the Devil Slayers who've caused him so much suffering throughout his lifetime. During his stay in the guild, he became part of the Nine Demon Gates, the most powerful group within said guild — composed of Demons of incredible power and standing, and earning the epithet of "Definitive Demon" (絶対の悪魔, Zettai no Akuma) — signifying his absolutely astounding power and wisdom as an Etherious. It was also during this time where he gained new curses and learned how effectively utilize Magical Barrier Particles — a main component of Demons. From then on, Asmodium dutifully served the guild that saved his life whilst taking the time to kill off any and all Devil Slayers that happen to be in his sights. Equipment Apollyon-Raum ( , Aporīon Romu; lit. "Great Defiler of the Virtuous"): Apollyon-Raum is considered to be one of the strongest weapons known to Earthland — forged from the very bones, flesh, and blood of its master and infused with one of the strongest metals known to the planet; this not only gives it incredible power but also makes it nigh unbreakable, with only the mightiest techniques being able to scratch it. Named after the two Demon blacksmiths that helped forge such a mighty creature, giving it as a gift to their master, it's an unusually-shaped black zweihänder that's many times larger than its wielder; however, its size can be changed accordingly to suit Asmodium's desires using his powers — making it flexible during combat and allowing him to take on a variety of opponents. It has an elongated black handle with strange patterns that allows Asmodium to wield it with either one or two hands. Having a silvery pattern along its edges, there are mysterious crimson markings located in the center — arranged in a mysterious and somewhat random pattern; it seems that such markings are somewhat related to the ones on his neck, glowing brightly in unison with latter whenever he accesses the full scope of his demonic powers. Due to the weapon being forged for Asmodium's personal use, it's unable to be wielded by any other individual; when someone besides the original owner tries to grab hold of it, the blade becomes many times heavier to the point where it would drag down the one who holds it — which at times, creates many crevices and craters from the sheer pressure, enough to asunder everything around it. When not in use, it's broken down into small particles and absorbed into the man's body; in order to summon it, Asmodium performs a chant that reverses the process and returns the blade to its original state. Like most magical weapons, Apollyon-Raum has a slew of unique abilities that shows off its potential — mainly focused in the ominous aura that constantly surrounds it; the aura is revealed to be a mixture of Asmodium's own curse power, the negative emotions that it has absorbed from those its slain, and the Magical Barrier Particles that helped give it a stable form. In a sense, this weapon is considered to be the perfect weapon to combat and have immunity to nearly all forms of magic — garnering it many titles, such as "Bane of Magic" (魔法の被害, Mahō no Higai) and "Ominous Personification of the Great Demon King" (不祥体現の大鬼王, Fushōtaigen no Daikiō) amongst others; it's technically considered to be one of Tartaros' more powerful weapons, even though its use is restricted to a sole member. Having used the weapon since time memorable, Asmodium was able to conquer many through its power alone — causing the weapon itself to be feared by many whenever it's drawn. Aside from its incredible cutting power, being able to cleave all things in its path, regardless of its properties, and shooting off destructive waves of energy, it's also able to utilize the various aspects associated with Demons and magnify them to great extents using its black aura as a basis; this means that all curses and Black Arts techniques flown through the blade will become much stronger than original. This would mean that nearly any technique in Asmodium's possession can be much stronger if used in conjunction with the blade. True to its namesake, Apollyon-Raum is able to "corrupt" anything that makes contact with its aura; since the aura is naturally made out of Magical Barrier Particles and accumulated negative emotions, this is especially effective most Mages and beings of a divine . It's said that the "aura of corruption" works in conjunction with the level and potency of the being's power; the greater and more powerful it is, the greater the extent of their corruption — something that evidently weaken them to such extents and making them easier for Asmodium to kill. Whenever Apollyon-Raum slays a being of a greater power through this ability, its power slowly increases as it assimilates small fragments of the slain entity's power. This would mean that the weapon has the potential to become the most powerful, possibly surpassing all others. Asmodium has faced and defeated several beings of incredible prowess, assimilating their powers into the blade; currently, the weapon is considered to be unnaturally strong with Asmodium being the only one capable of taming its nearly godlike powers. The ominous aura around it is incredibly thick, so much so that constant exposure to it will lead to the formation of many types of anti-magical diseases in all those lacking a Demon Factor — something proven many times in the past. Vocem Iniuria ( , Bōkemyu Inēyuria; Latin for "Demonic Oppression", Japanese for "August Right of the Evil Kings"): Vocem Iniuria is considered to be one of Asmodium's prize possessions, another symbol of his authority as king despite his demonic status; it was given to him by the previous ruler upon his death, which is proof of his right to rule over the kingdom. Even after its destruction, Asmodium keeps it on his person — the scepter serving as a reminder of his former lifestyle and the friendship he had with the previous king, whom he had once served for a brief period. It takes the form of a elongated scepter made from hardened material — giving it bluntness, having a brown heavily-designed handle and two purple snake-based patterns coiling around its handle in a similar fashion to the ones on a caduceus and reaching to the bottom; on top of its pedestal is a red-colored lacrima that glows brilliantly whenever light is reflected off of its surface. This lacrima is able to store and emit wavelengths of various energies, regardless of its properties. In this sense, through the scepter — Asmodium is able to manipulate all forms of energy, even if its foreign to his person; however, the scepter can only do so in little amounts because of the size of the lacrima. Storing and manipulating too much will put pressure on it, causing it to shatter. While the scepter lacks little magical properties aside from the lacrima itself, it can be used to channel Asmodium's immense powers — though not to the same extent as his sword; it serves as an alternative to his usual weapon, using it as a "test run" against his opponents before switching over to the actual thing when they're deemed to be a credible threat. It can be summoned and stored in the same fashion as his sword. Magics & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Magical Prowess Black Arts Various Spells & Charms Demonic Traits Curses Magic Barrier Particles Etherious Form Etherious Form ( , Ēteriasu Fōmu; lit. "True Personification of the Artificial Demon"): Other Skills Quotes *''"I hate your kind the most. They're responsible for the destruction of my brethren over the course of four hundred years. In fact, there was one that was partially responsible for the destruction of my kingdom, something that I've inherited from one of two human beings I've respected the most! Also, one was partially responsible for the destruction of the first Tartarus. I swore on my life that you so-called "Exorcist Mages" will never see the light of day whenever I happen to lay my eyes on them. You're no different. The only reason you continue to draw breath is because of Kraken's graces. Give us even the slightest incentive to think you're betraying us and I will do everything in my power to see your corpse at our feet! Count on it!"'' — Asmodium to Sub-Zero, exuding his hatred for him and his kind in general. *''"My opinions of the human race were that they were a weak race that could easily be subjugated; I still stand by this statement, given how I easily ruled over them for over two-hundred years without resistance. However, there were only two that I've gained utter respect for: the first was responsible for my creation — granting me great power and a bright destiny to look forward to. The second helped me to understand more of my brethren and the various conflicts of the human heart; he also embraced me in such a way that I felt safe and had the power to do anything. These two beings are worthy of my respect over all others, as they made me into who I am today; for them, I will happily do everything they ask me to, even if it met my own demise."'' — Asmodium showing respect his creator and another human. *''"As gratitude for giving me a haven to recuperate my strength and gain more power, I will do everything in power to see that your goals are met. Think of it as my way of saying thanks."'' — Asmodium's loyalty towards Kraken Bonez and his guild. *''"Given that I am one who was born a leader, I will not subjugated by those who I deem weak; in fact, it will be the other way around. Everyone weak is destined to be controlled by me and me alone; this is my rightful claim as a Demon of incredible stature. I HAVE SPOKEN!"'' — Asmodium's typical prideful nature. *''"For as long as I've known, I have ruled and subjugated those less fortunate than myself. I met many people, fought many battles, gained and lost reliable servants and formidable enemies. I even fell in love at one time, something I thought impossible for one such as myself. But then, I lost it all in one swoop, due to the machinations of those "filthy creatures". Now, I'm in this guild — serving one who's possibly more powerful than myself, walking a road to revenge. Man, I guess my life is a mess right now."'' — Asmodium's summation of his life up to the current point. Trivia *The etymology of his name is considered to be.... unique. His first name is a parody of , a Demon who represents the sin of lust and is considered to be the king of Hell. His surname is based off of one of the author's favorite Reggae & Dancehall artists/convict, . *One of the reasons that Asmodium was created because this is the author's attempt at making a proper Demon, noticing that he hasn't done such ever since he's worked on this site and has a high edit count. :*Credit goes to Six & HB for giving the author a chance for this character to join their guild, and by extension — a chance to create a proper Demon. :*In a sense, this character is seen as a test dummy for the author's future Demon-based characters that's he's outlined on his computer. *His appearance is based on Dantalion from the anime/manga series, Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist — one of the author's newly favored series because of the character designs and some of its concepts. :*To a certain extent, he's kind of modeled after Gilgamesh from the Type-Moon series — personality-wise anyways; the author finds this fitting as it matches his regal demeanor and former status as a king. *His hatred for Devil Slayers was something proposed by Six, given that it was one of the guidelines for him joining; the author merely complied with it, finding a way incorporate it into his backstory and the like — making him more demon-like. :*This considers to be ironic because of the author's utter love and preference for such magic, seeing how he was responsible for the creation of most of its sub-abilities. *According to the author, his theme song is I'm the One by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams. Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Non-Human Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Black Arts User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Weapon User Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artist Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Fire Magic User Category:Telepath Category:Rulers Category:Dark Mage Category:Death Magic User Category:Living Magic User